The process of mixing liquids stored in tanks has been extensively studied and is important in many industries, for example, chemical processing, municipal water treatment, mining, and oil well drilling. Similarly, the design of fluid driven turbines is well known including fluid driven “mud motors” designed for downhole use in well drilling applications. The technologies, however, have not heretofore been combined in a mixing apparatus.